Video delivery services provide a user interface to a user to allow the user to select videos to view, which may be provided on-demand or live. The video delivery service may also want to sell display content in areas of the user interface. In one example, the video delivery service may reserve certain portions of the interface to display the display content. Then, when different users view their own user interfaces, the different users typically see the same display content in the same portion of the interface.